I Loved You
by Laylaboo
Summary: Troy writes a short love letter to Gabriella as she sleeps. Rating will go up if this turns into a story, for later adult themes.


**I LOVED YOU...**

Dear Gabriella,

Words cannot even begin to express how much I love you. I have loved you my entire life, and I will love you until I take my last breath and even after that...for all of eternity, baby.

I loved you twenty-six years ago, when our beds were next to each other in the nursery at the hospital and the nurse accidentally took you to my mother and vice versa.

I loved you twenty-five years ago, when, on our first birthday, you decided to undo my diaper and flaunt it around at our party.

I loved you twenty-four years ago, when we played in the warm ocean water at the beach and almost floated away with the tide in our little tug boat.

I loved you twenty-three years ago, when we both attended Miss Nina's pre-school and you stole my crayons and tried to hide them by eating them before Miss Nina saw you.

I loved you twenty-two years ago, when you got mad at me and pushed me off the swing set at the playground and I broke my wrist.

I loved you twenty-one years ago, when we graduated from kindergarten together and we fell down the stairs backward, screaming the entire time we rolled down the aisle.

I loved you twenty years ago, when our parents accidentally left us at the Mad Hatter's Tea Party ride at Walt Disney World and we only had each other.

I loved you nineteen years ago, when we got sent to the principal's office for skipping recess to sneak some of your mom's delicious peanut butter oatmeal cookies.

I loved you eighteen years ago, when you got your mouth washed out with soap for exclaiming our favorite word (hint, hint) when you tripped at church and I laughed at you.

I loved you seventeen years ago, when we argued over who would get to hold your new puppy on the car ride home from the pet store and you won, because she was your puppy.

I loved you sixteen years ago, when we got on the wrong bus on our first day of middle school and ended up walking around town for an hour until one of the teachers found us and took us home.

I loved you fifteen years ago, when your dad died and your tears stained my favorite t-shirt at his funeral.

I loved you fourteen years ago, when you went to Italy with your grandparents for two weeks and I thought I was going to die without you, my best friend, for what seemed like forever.

I loved you thirteen years ago, when I found you crying in the bathroom at my house, asked you what was wrong, and you whispered that you'd started your first period and didn't have any tampons. (I borrowed one from my mom for you, remember?)

I loved you twelve years ago, when you got your first boyfriend and I realized that I was jealous and wanted you for myself.

I loved you eleven years ago, when said boyfriend broke your heart and I was there to pick up the pieces and, like Humpty Dumpty, tried (successfully, of course!) to put you back together again.

I loved you ten years ago, when I kissed you for the first time and, to my delight, you kissed me back.

I loved you nine years ago, when I told you I loved you, and you whispered that you loved me, too.

I loved you eight years ago, when I made love to you for the first time.

I loved you seven years ago, when you tearfully came up to me and told me that you were pregnant.

I loved you six years ago, when you were hit by the drunk driver that killed our baby and almost killed you.

I loved you five years ago, when you told me you needed to get away for a while and try to forget everything about the past year.

I loved you four years ago, when you came back and told me you couldn't stand to be away from me.

I loved you three years ago, when I took you to Hawaii, pulled out your diamond ring, and asked you to become my wife.

I loved you two years ago, when your grandfather walked you down the aisle and I couldn't believe how beautiful you looked when you finally said 'I do.'

I loved you one year ago, when we moved to California so that you could pursue your degree in law and we couldn't find a house that we both liked. (We finally decided to compromise, and I'm glad we did.)

And I love you now, as you and our newborn baby girl sleep next to each other in this tiny hospital room. When I set down my pen, I will come over to your bed, climb in, and wrap my arms around you, loving you as much then as I do now. I will keep my promise, Gabriella: I will love you forever and for always, my beautiful heaven-sent angel.

You husband and soul mate, Troy

* * *

I might turn this into a story...I don't know yet. If I do, each scenario will be its own chapter. It will also be replacing my story 'Just Like Kindergarten' if it turns into more than this letter/oneshot. Reviews are welcomed, as well as votes for turning this into a full-length story. (:


End file.
